Entre Sombras
by LunaNueva21
Summary: [AU] El no ser como los demás desean no es un error. Sin embargo, el estar sola en un mundo que no es tuyo es dificil. Ella demostrará que, aunque no todos crean en ella, con que él le tenga fé podrá lograr lo que sea.


**Disclamier: Inuyasha no me pertenece. La historia, sin embargo, es de mi autoría.**

 **Prólogo.**

" _En la vida hay decisiones que se pueden tomar, hay caminos que se pueden elegir y hay cosas que puedes cambiar. Sin embargo, también hay momentos que se tienen que vivir, heridas que se tienen que enfrentar y consecuencias irremediables…"_

– ¡Miren, ahí viene el fenómeno! – Exclama uno de los niños de las empleadas del palacio, señalando a mi dirección. – ¡Aléjense de esa cosa, no nos vaya a infectar! – Me señala y los otros niños aparecen en mi campo de visión, burlándose de manera cruel. Uno de ellos me avienta una piedra directo a la cara, pero yo no me puedo mover ni hablar. Con terror, cierro mis ojos y espero el impacto directo en mi cara, pero nunca llega el golpe. Aunque no me atrevo a abrir los ojos aún, logro escuchar a alguien que parece estar demasiado cerca.

– ¡No se atrevan a tocarla! – La persona que habló se acerca a mí, mas yo no puedo moverme. Me acaricia la cabeza. – ¿Estás bien?

La alarma suena al lado mío, despertándome de la pesadilla que acababa de comenzar y nunca termina. Abro los ojos con trabajo, deseando jamás tener que dejar mi cama; me desperezo estirando mi cuerpo entre las cobijas. Dios, la comodidad…

Pero no quiero salir de mi cuarto, aquí estoy segura.

Escucho el movimiento frecuente fuera de mi habitación y solo espero paciente a que alguno de los empleados del palacio entre a despertarme. Tampoco es como si yo no pudiera hacerlo, me reprende mi subconsciente y en un intento de levantarme me impulso hacia delante, pero parece que mi cuerpo no quisiera cooperar. Me levanto con rapidez antes de arrepentirme y me coloco mi bata de tela para después agacharme por mis sandalias debajo de la cama, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. No me molesto ni siquiera en levantar la cabeza.

– Oh, Kagome, querida. Me alegra que ya estés levantada. – La voz aguda de Kaede, mi tutora, me toma por sorpresa. Pego un brinco desde mi posición y me pego en la cabeza con la base de la cama provocando un dolor agudo que recorre mi cabeza, pero Kaede sigue hablando. – Ya venía dispuesta a levantarte aunque fuese a golpes. Hoy hay mucho que preparar, linda. Date prisa.

Y se va, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. La mujer no se ha dado cuenta de mi golpe, pero no la culpo, yo le daba la espalda a ella desde mi posición, por lo que para ella era casi imposible ver que me golpeé.

Eso y es muy mayor de edad.

No obstante lanzo un bufido de frustración. Si ella ha venido a despertarme es porque en serio va a ser un día ocupado, y maldición, lo más probable es que sea de vida o muerte… para mí.

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor, donde el desayuno me está esperando, junto con Amelie, mi abuela. La mujer me observa bajar y regresa su vista al libro que está leyendo. Aunque su aspecto sea el de una mujer madura simplemente – un impuro fácilmente podría confundirla con una mujer de 40 y tantos años – su mirada refleja los años que posee. Y en la mirada de los de servicio se ve el miedo reflejado, por tratar con ella en persona hoy.

Me extraña que ella nos honre con su presencia, y no puedo dejar de verla incluso cuando ya me encuentro sentada en mi silla.

– Buenos días, Kagome. – Me saluda fría y firme, como siempre.

– Buenos días, Amelie. – Respondo el saludo. – ¿Sabes dónde están mis hermanas? – Pregunto con sutileza, mientras veo como una de las cocineras le prepara un café.

– Sango está en el jardín practicando yoga o algo así y Kikyo está en su habitación aun. – responde aun sin despegar su vista del libro. Suspiro.

Ésta mañana usa un pantalón formal de color negro y su playera de manga larga color morado; su cabellera negra con algunas canas está suelta a su alrededor bien peinada. Su cara, sin más que unas cuantas arrugas que no hacen justicia a los años que tiene, muestra su típico gesto frío. Pese a ser mi abuela, jamás hemos convivido lo suficiente.

Claro que tampoco entre nosotras.

Sacudo mi cabeza, intentando despejar mis pensamientos y alejar los estúpidos recuerdos del pasado, y empiezo a probar mi desayuno; fruta fresca, huevos revueltos con jamón y jugo de naranja. Ugh, por alguna razón no tengo nada de hambre…

– Buenos días, mi señora. – Kaede entra a la sala y sonriente hace una reverencia frente mi abuela, quien solo asiente con la cabeza y sigue leyendo. – Buenos días. – Me sonríe.

– ¿Por qué has ido a despertarme tú, Kaede? – Respondo simplemente. Amelie baja su libro lentamente y me observa serena.

–. Porque hoy es un día importante, niña. – Kaede toma asiento a un lado mío y una de las sirvientas le sirve un plato que ella prueba con gusto.

– ¿Qué acontece hoy?

– Hoy es la entrega de herencia. – Habla Amelie. Volteo a verla perpleja. ¿Qué? ¿La entrega? Mi rostro palidece.

– ¿Y se nos iba a avisar en algún momento? – Respondo contrariada.

– Tú siempre has sabido que en algún momento se haría esto. Debías estar preparada para cualquier momento. – Se cruza de brazos y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. – La entrega se hará hoy a las 5 de la tarde. Tienes tiempo suficiente para tomar tus tutorías y arreglarte. – Termina la conversación poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a su habitación. – No quiero problemas con impuros hoy. – Y cierra la puerta.

Oh, cierto. Los impuros.

Amelie es la madre de mi madre, descendiente directa de _El Supremo_ , y también de los primeros que supieron controlar la magia.

Lo que antes se conocía como brujería. La familia principal, los supremos, vivieron hace muchos años, escondidos. Cuando empezó lo que nosotros conocemos como " _La edad de sangre_ ", los _impuros_ – como los llaman ellos – acabaron con la mayoría de la raza. El supremo mandó a su única hija lejos antes de morir, junto con el príncipe, hacia el occidente. Pero aunque trató de protegerla, los mortales descubrieron al príncipe, y en un acto de temor, lo quemaron en la hoguera.

La leyenda cuenta que la princesa le lloró días y noches enteras cuando un día, cansada de llorar, hizo un pacto con un demonio con quien selló un pacto de muerte. Daría su vida a cambio de protección para los suyos, creando una barrera para que _impuros_ y _puros_ no convivieran más. Sin embargo, las consecuencias de sus actos fueron más allá de lo que ella creyó. Ningún _puro_ puede cruzar la barrera, pues morirá al instante. El castigo de la princesa, sin embargo, fue el de vagar en el mundo, siendo inmortal y dando su energía a cambio para mantener la barrera.

Y así es como la realeza continuó generación tras generación.

Mi madre era la siguiente heredera, pero cuando aún era joven se enamoró de un impuro, así que creó un hechizo para convertirse en una impura y poder estar con él, abandonando a Amelie y renunciando a la corona. No obstante, jugar con la magia negra cuesta caro. Cuando nacimos mis hermanas y yo, ella murió. Y jamás supo que tuvo 3 hijas; dos puras y una… yo. No soy impura del todo, no soy tampoco pura _._ Soy ambas y a la vez ninguna.

Mis hermanas son otra historia.

Desde pequeñas nos educó un tutor diferente, separándonos y preparándonos para recibir la herencia algún día, aunque para dos de nosotras no es de importancia. Para Kikyo, lo es todo.

Yo, por ser impura, puedo cruzar la barrera sin que me afecte nada. Incluso puedo convivir con los _impuros_ y ellos no notarían lo que soy. Los _puros_ por otro lado son diferentes. Ellos tienen los ojos color fuego, o color hielo. No hay otra variación. Su piel es blanca, casi transparente, y su cabello sólo puede ser negro como la noche, o dorado como el Sol. Además de todo, pueden vivir mucho más que un _impuro,_ por lo que su aspecto se mantiene joven por muchos años. Y así es como saben que yo no soy una de ellos…

Mis ojos castaños y mi piel no tan blanca me diferencian de ellos, aunque mis cabellos sean negros.

– Amelie no lo dice en serio, Kagome. Sólo le preocupa que te vayas, como tu madre. – Kaede me toma de la mano y me brinda una sonrisa que trata de ser tranquilizadora.

– Quizá sería lo mejor. – Respondo, pensando en voz alta, con tristeza.

– No, princesa. No puedes hacer eso. – Me mira, aterrorizada y su mano se retira, como si le quemara. – Los _impuros_ son personas crueles. Pelean por el poder, se matan por beneficio, y le temen a todo lo que ellos no comprenden. – la observo y noto que su mirada yace perdida, como si recordara algo.

– Buenos días, familia. – Sango entra a la habitación con su plato en mano y se sienta en la silla contigua a la mía, contraria a Kaede. – Kagome, ¿te has enterado? Hoy es la entrega de la corona. – Me mira emocionada pero yo volteo la cabeza. No quiero hablar de eso de nuevo, así que empiezo a desayunar.

– Se acaba de enterar, mi lady. – Kaede parece regresar de su trance y vuelve a su actitud positiva. – Será mejor que se apresuren. Hay mucho que hacer ahora. Princesa Kagome, tenemos mucho que practicar hoy, así que nos vemos después de su entrenamiento de arquería. – Se levanta y se dispone a marcharse, pero gira sobre su eje y nos observa a las dos unos instantes, antes de volver a hablar sonriente – Buena suerte a todas.

Y se va, dejándonos a mi hermana y a mí.

– Descuida. Sea quien sea quien herede el reino, seguiremos juntas. – Se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza muy fuerte. Ella siempre ha sido así. Amable.

En realidad ella jamás ha hecho ningún comentario sobre la corona hasta hoy, siempre he pensado que se nos ha educado a ambas con el mismo pensamiento de que no importa quién herede la corona de nosotras. Kikyo sin embargo, fue diferente. Desde que empezamos el entrenamiento, ella se aferró a la idea de obtener el trono, en una obsesión enfermiza.

El reloj de mi muñeca empieza a sonar, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Volteo a ver a Sango, pero ella ya está comiendo y leyendo su libro de historia. El reloj no deja de sonar y entonces reacciono; ¡son las 6:30! ¡El entrenamiento!

Me despido rápidamente de mi hermana y corro hacia la puerta directo al campo de tiro.

Mi entrenadora me matará por llegar tarde.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
